dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Archivo:Jun.K (2PM 준수) - 사랑... 안녕 (아이러브 이태리 OST Part 2)
Descripción Jun. K (2PM 준수), 새로운 솔로곡 '사랑... 안녕' 발표! tvN '아이러브 이태리' OST Part2 준수 '사랑... 안녕' 12일(화) 0시 공개 극중 남자주인공 '금은동' 역 김기범 테마곡 오케스트라와 클래식 기타 연주가 어우러진 감성발라드로 몰입도 UP 2PM 메인보컬 준수의 폭발적인 가창력 모두가 감탄! 써니힐에 이어 2PM 준수까지, 아이돌 가수들의 지원사격으로 화제 더해 2PM 준수가 'Alive'에 이어 새로운 솔로 곡을 발표한다. 이번에 2PM 준수가 Jun.K라는 이름으로 발표하는 솔로 곡은 12일(화) 0시에 출시되는 tvN 월화드라마 '아이러브 이태리' OST Part2인 '사랑... 안녕'으로, 발매 전 2PM 준수가 녹음하는 장면이 담긴 티저 영상이 먼저 공개되며 큰 화제를 모은 바 있다. tvN 새 월화드라마 '아이러브 이태리' OST Part2 2PM 준수의 '사랑... 안녕'은 2PM의 색깔과는 또 다른 준수만의 매력이 한껏 드러나는 감성발라드 곡이다. 사랑했던 연인을 힘겹게 보내야만 하는 남자의 아픈 마음을 그린 노랫말이 인상적인 이 곡은 2PM 준수의 담담하면서도 때로는 폭발적인 보컬이 돋보인다. 이번 곡은 '사랑... 안녕'은 Part1의 써니힐의 'Do It' 등을 작사•작곡한 mAd sOuL cHiLd 와 박근철이 또 한번 Night & Day이라는 이름으로 의기투합해 만든 작품으로, 풍부한 오케스트레이션과 클래식 기타 연주가 어우러져 매력을 더하고 있다. 극중 인물들의 가슴 아픈 사랑을 대신 전하는 듯한 이 곡은 남자주인공 '금은동'으로 열연중인 슈퍼주니어 "김기범"의 Theme 곡으로 전격 낙점됐다. 특히 2PM 준수는 '사랑... 안녕' 녹음 현장에서 2PM 메인 보컬다운 가창력을 과시해 녹음이 일사천리로 진행된 것은 물론 관계자들의 탄성까지 자아냈다고. 이번 '사랑... 안녕'을 부른 2PM 준수는 "오랜만에 솔로 곡으로 팬 여러분께 인사 드리게 되어 기쁘다. 드라마가 좋은 반응을 얻고 있다고 들었는데, 이번 OST '사랑... 안녕'도 많은 사랑 부탁 드린다"고 전했다. 한편, tvN 새 월화드라마 '아이러브 이태리'(연출 김도혁 극본 문지영 제작 무비락)는 하루아침에 14살 소년에서 25살 남자로 광속성장한 순수남 금은동(김기범 분)와 사랑을 믿지 않는 얼음공주 재벌 상속녀(박예진 분)의 100일간의 동화 같은 러브스토리를 담은 16부작 판타지 로맨스 코미디로 화제를 모으고 있으며, 매주 월화 밤 11시에 방송된다. 써니힐의 'Do It'에 이어 2PM 준수가 부른 tvN 월화드라마 '아이러브이태리' OST Part2 '사랑... 안녕'은 3화 방송 직후인 12일(화) 0시 각 음원 사이트를 통해 공개된다. --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- CJ E&M Music은 아시아 No.1 엔터테인먼트 기업인 CJ E&M의 음악사업 브랜드로 음원/음반의 투자•제작•유통부터 콘서트•페스티벌 개최까지 포함하고 있습니다. CJ E&M MUSIC과 함께 하는 K-POP 아티스트들의 신곡과 뮤직비디오, 미공개 독점 영상 등을 이곳 YOUTUBE 채널에서 가장 먼저 만나보세요. Jun.K of 2PM releases new solo track Goodbye TVN (CJ E&M TV CHANNEL) 'I love Italy' OST Part2 This song is harmonized with orchestra and classic guitar sounds to make it more emotional. 2PM's main vocal, Jun. K, shows his impressive vocal skills through this song! The lyrics of this work portray the heart-broken man who had to say goodbye to his lover. 'Love...Goodbye' is created by Night&Day (mAdsOul cHiLd and Park Geun-Chul as a team) and this song is used as the theme song for Geum Eun-Dong's (SuperJunior Kim Ki-Bum) scenes in 'I love Italy'. 'I love Italy' is a fantasy romance comedy on TVN Channel(CJ E&M). ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- CJ E&M Music is a music business brand of CJ E&M, Asia's No.1 entertainment company. CJ E&M Music covers investment, production and distribution of album and also provides the best music festival and concerts. Meet the K-POP artists' brand new music videos and exclusive video clips on the official YouTube of CJ E&M Music. Wanna know more about your favorite K-pop artist? Visit http://global.mnet.com Categoría:Vídeos